


Skin of a Selkie

by IrisPerea2004



Series: Marvellous Madness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Selkies, F/M, Selkies, THAT'S A TAG NOW BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: Based off of a prompt by  Thunder_the_Wolf.Alternate Title: Selkies and Steve Rogers





	Skin of a Selkie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunder_the_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/gifts).



It had been three years since the battle of New York. Two years since Steve had found Deidre. Six months since he had gone on one knee and asked her to be his wife.

He knew that his fellow team members were puzzled by the solemn, dark eyed woman. Once, Steve had caught Tony eying the wealth of dark hair that tumbled down her back and shoulders. More than once he had barely been able to hold back a slightly jealous remark that ran along the lines of she's-my-girlfriend-not-yours. He held back only because he knew that she could look after herself with a practical wisdom that belied her wistful grey eyes.

Now, Steve let himself into the apartment that he and Deidre shared. He had perhaps been expecting that she was yet to come home, or maybe to find her making dinner, since, as she had pointed out before, he was not exactly a culinary genius.

He did not expect to find her on the bedroom floor, muffling her sobs in the quilt that was their only covering on these hot summer nights.

"Deidre?" he said. "Are you alright?"

For a moment she didn't answer. Then, lifting her tearstained face from the coverlet, she said, with an effort to control her sobs: "I- We- There's something you need to know."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, an awful claw of fear suddenly gripping his chest.

She took a deep breath and managed to still her weeping. 

"After dinner," she said weakly.

 

By 'after dinner' Deidre meant "after dinner and cleanup." Steve knew as much from recent experience. Deidre was very neat.

When Steve stepped into the bedroom , he carefully shut the door behind hi.m, and sat on the end of the bed. Deidre, still dressed, looked evenly at him. She seemed to have gained her near inhuman composure.

"So," Steve said calmly, attempting not to betray his dread. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Please remember, Steve," she said seriously. "This may well sound very strange to you, but I swear that every word of it is true."

"What could be stranger than demigods and aliens?" Steve asked without even cracking a smile.

She drew a deep breath, and recomposed herself.

"I am not human."

Steve blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. 

"What are you?" He cursed himself for the question before it was even out of his mouth. Sometimes he thought that Bucky certainly hadn't taken all the stupid with him.

"A Selkie."

A- "You mean you're a seal woman?"

She looked almost a little rueful. "Yes."

"Where's your skin?" he blurted, and cursed himself again. Seventy years, and he still didn't know a single thing about talking to women.

"That's the problem," she said sadly. "It was stolen from me."

"Who-?" 

"I don't know. I never saw his face." Suddenly she looked up at him, her solemn grey eyes churning like the sea in a storm. "And I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of losing myself. Ever day that passes, my memories of being a seal grow dimmer and dimmer, and every day, it is harder and harder to remember the joys of the sea."

Steve diddn't know what do. What to say. So he did the only natural thing to do. He pulled Deidre into a warm, tight, embrace, and said softly: "Deidre, I swear to you, when I get up tomorrow, I wll start searching for your sealskin. And I swear to you, I will not stop until I find it again."

She lifted her head and held his eyes with her own liquid black ones.

"You swear?"

"Upon my word as Captain America."


End file.
